He Will Be Loved?
by James.Sirius.Lupin.LOVE
Summary: First fanfic ever. One shot/songfic using "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. Feedback appreciated!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, all of the themes, characters, and plot lines are Miss Rowling's. Also, I do not own the lyrics to the song; the lyrics belong to Maroon 5 and are from "She Will Be Loved."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

He watched her as she walked across the platform. It was the last time he would be seeing her for what felt like forever. Their last year at Hogwarts, gone.

Tomorrow, however, they would celebrate her eighteenth birthday in high fashion. She was having a party at an American club in London and, since she was the youngest of her friends, she could finally gain access to the teen club.

As he lay in his bed that night, he couldn't help but think of her. She was beautiful. She was always the only girl in the room when he was around her; no one even compared to her beauty. Her curls, bouncing slightly with each step, her brown eyes enhanced by a splash of freckles across her nose…but he also knew of the great cost she had gone to to attain these looks.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

He walked into the Muggle club, surrounded by sweaty dancers, over eager teens, and pounding bass. He quickly spotted a room glowing of a faint red light, remembering it was her favorite color, and headed that way.

Girls grabbed at him as he went, but he bid them leave. One or two grabbed onto his crimson tie, but he merely disentangled their hungry fingers and made his way on.

Upon crossing the threshold, his eyes found her immediately. She looked stunning in a perfectly fitted emerald dress from her parents. He had known of the surprise and couldn't help but notice her beaming smile.

Finally reality caught up with him and he saw the she was intertwined with her significant other. If only he didn't love her, he would run from the room. Her boyfriend sat protectively on the couch behind her, his arm around her waist, and whispered in her ear. She giggled and turned away from him simultaneously, for the first time noticing the visitor in the doorway.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

She pulled him in for a tight hug, one that he wanted yet repelled at the same time.

These feelings he had for her, they had to disappear. She was with someone else. Even he was betrothed to another, though they would not meet until much later in his life.

As she let go of him, her touch lingered everywhere on his body.

He smiled weakly at her as she squeezed his hand before returning to her other guests.

A week would pass before he would smile like that again.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

He waited for her patiently; she had told him ten thirty at her house. She needed to speak with him, it was urgent. If it was so urgent, why was he outside her flat at midnight in the icy rain?

Because he loved her.

He stood, patiently, as the lamp flickered, once, twice, three times. He knew it was his signal. He promptly turned on the spot and Apparated into her flat.

Before he had time to speak, she had flung herself at him, wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, crying to him bitterly.

"He loves that witch, I can see it, every time she's near he gets all _passionate_." She spat the word with such disgust.

_Then leave him_. A voice said. He pushed it aside.

As he opened his mouth to speak, she cried again, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He smoothed her hair and rocked her back and forth.

Slowly, she came to. She looked up at him, face tear-streaked and eyes rimmed red. She was still more beautiful to him than anyone.

She leaned her face in toward him as he unconsciously moved backwards.

_No, she cannot do this._

But before he could protest, her mouth was over his, claiming it, as it had done in the forbidden hallways of Hogwarts. Their moments, their hidden love, the passion that had bottled inside him burst out as he kissed back. He held her close, wanting to keep her there forever, but even as their latest moment began to accelerate, she murmured out, "Draco." He knew it was the sign, the warning. He pulled his mouth from hers, and Disapparated, leaving her hollow and confused.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

He had not dared approach her since their moment a fortnight ago.

He watched her as she walked sadly into the Ministry everyday for work.

Oh, she could put on an act for everyone else, make it seem like she was getting on fine.

But beneath the surface, beneath the curly brown hair there were her eyes, and they gave him the true answers.

Her eyes spoke of sorrow, and purely sorrow.

Her 'significant' had left her.

If only she had beaten him to the punch.

She refused to speak to him, though he knew it would soothe her guilt and pain if she did.

He thought constantly on cradling her in his arms, of wrapping her up and taking her away from the pain forever, of showing his unconditional love day after day.

Ah such was the life of Draco Malfoy.

He always wanted the forbidden fruit, always fought to gain it.

Unfortunately, the forbidden fruit, in this case, Hermione Granger, proved elusive again.

So......? Did you like it, hate it?

Reviews are loved!


End file.
